Almondeyes
Almondeyes is a glossy, long-legged, graceful, dark brown she-cat with large orange eyes.Revealed by Nightfall on July 29th, 2011 History :Almondkit is born to Goldenfern of RiverClan, and Swiftflight of WindClan. She has two sisters and one brother, Brindlekit, Honeykit, and Cricketkit. Almondkit is the most contemplative of her littermates, and is very quite. She enjoys just having fun, and behaves rather unusually sometimes because of her free spirit. She never grows particularly close to any one of her littermates or her mother, but she loves them very much. :When she reaches the age of six moons, Almondkit, along with her littermates, are given their apprentice names, and begin their training. Dustblaze is chosen to mentor Almondpaw. :The night after they're apprenticed, Goldenfern leads them out of camp, not explaining where they're going. They get to an unfamiliar place, where a strange cat is waiting for them. Goldenfern then explains to them that the strange cat is Swiftflight of WindClan, their father. Almondpaw is very surprised, but she doesn't seem angry. She greets her father with interest, and seems the least shocked of her brother and sisters. :When they return to camp, she isn't quite sure what to think, but agrees with Brindlepaw that it's great to know who their father is now. She is a little sad that Cricketpaw seems so angry at Goldenfern, but doesn't try to talk him out of it. :When Leafbare swings around, she seems to greatly dislike the snow, seeing as she haden't grown her winter coat yet. :A sleet storm soon hits, and instead of taking shelter, Almondpaw runs around happily out in the camp. Goldenfern and Blacksong, the medicine cat, scold her and try to get her to come back inside the den, for fear of her getting sick. Almondpaw greatly doubts that she would get sick, but she follows her mother's orders and returns to the apprentice's den. :Almondpaw's free spirit is most pronounced as she grows older, but she doesn't often say much. When she does however, it is something worth listening too. :After six moons of training, Rubystar gives Almondpaw and her siblings their full warrior names. Almondpaw is given the name of Almondeyes, for her beautiful, almond-shaped eyes. Her littermates become Cricketwing, Brindlewing, and Honeyfrost. Almondeyes smiles, and although she doesn't show it, is very happy and excited inside. :She greets her mother after the ceremony, who tells her how proud she is of all of them. :Soon after receiving their warrior names, Goldenfern takes them to the WindClan border once more to visit Swiftflight. Almondeyes is a little more prepared this time and greets her father politely. After a few more hours of getting to know him, Almondeyes finds that she greatly likes Swiftflight. Just by observing him and listening to him, she realizes just how much Brindlewing and Swiftflight are alike. Cricketwing seems to have forgiven his parents at last, and becomes reasonably good friends with Swiftflight. Goldenfern is very sad to have to call the meeting to a close, but she points out how late it was getting, and that they would be missed should their nests be discovered empty. They bid their equally sad father good-bye, and return to camp. :As time goes on, Almondeyes watches as Brindlewing gets very close to Lionfang, a cat whom her sister had always been best friends with. She watches as Sunglare develops feelings for Honeyfrost, even though she doesn't seem to notice or care very much about Sunglare. Almondeyes isn't particularly interested in having a mate, but offers advice to her sisters whenever necessary. :One day she joins Goldenfern, Nightshadow, and Venomsplash after a morning hunt. She hears her mother talking about how hard it must be for Troutstar to succeed Rubystar, his own sister, in leadership. Venomsplash curls up looking a bit disgruntled, commenting that he knew nothing about pain. Almondeyes steps in, explaining with detached interest about how Troutstar had lost his mother at a young age, and that his mate, Cloverheart, had been killed in battle. She shrugs sadly as she finishes, and feels sympathy towards their new leader. :Venompslash snaps back the losses of his mother and mate, and he suddenly realizes what he had done and apologizes. He reveals that he just felt touchy about the subject. He comments sheepishly that Almondeyes reminds him greatly of his former mate, Geisha. Almondeyes gives him an understanding smile, and tells him that neither his mother, or Geisha, would ever truly leave his heart. Venompslash tells her that he sometimes wished that Geisha were with him, but that he knew of Geisha's wish for him to find true love once more. Almondeyes consoles him, explaining that it wasn't easy to find love after a mate has died. She tells him of Glossypelt, and how her mate had died. But to this day, she called no one her mate, and still knew that Troutstream was her only true love. Almondeyes tells him that sometimes it was best to find true love once more, and that that was all Geisha wanted for him. Venompslash confesses feelings for a she-cat, but that he didn't know how to tell her. Almondeyes finds that she is really starting to care about Venompslash, and silently wishes him strength and courage to tell this she-cat how he felt. Suddenly, Venompslash turns to her, and confesses that Almondeyes was that she-cat. Almondeyes is suddenly seized with a very strange sensation; she had never had someone care about her like that. She felt lighter than air as she asked softly if he really did care about her like that. Venompslash nods, telling her just how much he cared, and promising. Almondeyes remembers her father saying almost exactly the same thing, and emotion overcomes her as she tells him that she didn't really know what to say. :He tells her that he doesn't blame her, and apologizes for surprising her so. Almondeyes insists that it's alright, and he asks her how she feels about him. For a moment Almondeyes thinks, her heart racing as she gazes into his eyes. When she breathes that she does love him back, the two entwine tails and press against each other. Venompslash ask if they could be mates, and Almondeyes agrees happily. Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Venomsplash:Revealed in the RiverClan Camp, July 31st, 2011 Living Father: :Swiftflight:Revealed in the Large Field infront of Horseplace Living Mother: :Goldenfern:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living Brother: :Cricketwing:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living Sisters: :Brindlewing:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living :Honeyfrost:Revealed in the IRC Forest on April 23rd Living Grandfather: :Harepelt:Revealed on the IRC on December 11th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Cats with Images Category:Living Characters Category:Warrior Category:Nightfall's Characters